Konohagakure
Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato, "Hidden Leaf Village", Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Hokage. Konoha resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. The standard attire for Konoha shinobi consists of blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching colored pants under a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Many Konohagakure ninja use Fire Release techniques. Background Over ten years ago, the time known as the 'warring period' was put to an end. The warring period refers to a time in which the many ninja clans of the Land of Fire were at a constant war. Clans such as the Hyuga, Uchiha and Senju were especially feared during this time. Many of the lands most powerful shinobi to ever exist came from the time known as the warring period. One of them, however, stood out above the rest. A man by the name of Kazama Satori; the man praised as the one who put an end to the great warring period. Kazama Satori proposed a peace treaty between the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kazama and Senju clans and their respective allies. The proposal was accepted, uniting clans like the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hayashi. Along with this proposition, a council consisting of the heads of each allied clan was formed; their first decree was to begin construction of the village that would come to be known as Konohagakure. More clans joined the alliance as time went on and after eight years, the village construction was finally complete- signified by the erection of the Kage building. With the finished construction of the village now known as Konohagakure, the council deemed that a leader needed to be elected. Someone wise enough to lead, yet strong enough to stand at the at the head of the village. With the disappearance of Kazama Satori and the short lifespan of the Kazama clan, Kazama Hero (Son of Kazama Satori and the last remaining member of the Kazama Clan) was named the Hokage. Known as the strongest shinobi in the village, only a select few are privied to the kind of power the man has or what it even consists of. With the construction of the village complete about two years ago, the academy opened and began training children from all the clans of Konoha to become shinobi. After a long two years, the first generation of Genin finally graduate from the academy with more not far behind. Hokage(s) * [http://naruto-world-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Kazama_Hero_-_Hokage_of_the_Leaf Kazama Hero; the First Hokage] * 'Current: '''Norio Yozumichi; ''the Second Hokage Things of Note * See Map of Konohagakure